The Road To Villainy
by Dark Angel and Dark Star
Summary: "When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am." Iris – Goo Goo Dolls. The path of a hero is often like white parchment stained with ink, but with this tale it begins with blood, and a sad sound.


**A.N: Most of this chapter is mostly about Doctor Whistler and her patients. It starts right when Blackgate prison is turned into an asylum, but not fully recognized as an asylum yet, so it will be called both throughout the story, I hope you enjoy the story guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Arkham series, DC comic characters, and etcetera I only own my O.C. **

* * *

Doctor Gretchen Whistler was horrified. She was terrified and not from Jonathan Crane's fear toxin, or because Waylon Jones was about to rip her throat out with his long hooked claws. She was petrified because of this fifteen year old girl strapped down to a chair in front of her said the words that she would never expect from her. "Come again?"

"_Didn't you hear it lady_?" She tilted her head to the side her hair falling to the side in smooth white curly locks even though she had spent only a few weeks in prison, Blackgate, no less.

"I wasn't sure if I heard you right." The woman replied hoping it was an alter ego that was talking, and not the girl.

"I don't like to repeat myself. _So I'll say it again" _Whistler shivered at the change of tone of her voice marveling at how deep it sounded. _"I am going to kill you."_

There it was. "A-and w-hy would you want to do that." The Doctor asked trying to regain her composer.

_"So I can watch the life leave your eyes when you die." _The girl responded with a stony expression. "**Maybe instead I'll rip the flesh off your bones so I can hear you scream!**" The girl exclaimed with a different voice, this one more hysterical. The outburst cause the Doctor to jump from her seat.

"Guards! Guards!" Men quickly marched in past Aaron Cash who was looking troubled himself. After the pale girl left the room Gretchen Whistler turn of the recording tape, and released a breath she hadn't realized she had held. "Aaron tell me what you think?"

The dark-skinned guard hesitated. "I'm not sure Doctor. The Asylum definitely took it's toll on her, but we can't just put her back into regular society."

"You're right." The Doctor started to exit the room. "I don't know why she affects me so much. She's just so...young."

"But that means it's going to be quicker for her to become a good Gotham citizen." He reassured. "And you'll be perfectly safe Doctor, don't worry."

In the evening Doctor Whistler sat in her office looking at paper work when she heard her door open, and when she looked up her heart stopped. "Pechal what are you doing outside of your cell!" The doctor cried out in shock, and fear.

"Please don't be scared Doctor." The girl held her hands up to show she was unarmed. "I came to apologize. I wasn't myself during that session, and I feel as though I have frightened you. For that I apologize." The girl seemed to have sorrow in her red eyes.

"It's okay Pechal." The doctor relaxed slightly, though still alert and wary. The two sat in the office for an hour. Pechal was escorted back to her cell and she went to her session with Victor Zsasz.

"Tape two, patient Victor Zsasz temporarily transferred to me after Doctor Sarah Cassidy's cat fell ill. From the notes it is clear that Victor is a true sociopath who strives for control, and the only thing that matters to him is body count which both attributes are demonstrated by the marks he makes on his skin." The serial killer was brought in and strapped to a chair. "How are you today Victor?" She started with the standard question. He did respond looking at the wall distracted. "Victor!" He snapped his head towards her snapping out of his trance. "How are you today?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Victor as I told you before I can not help you if you do not talk to me."

"Fine." He let out an annoyed huff. "I am angry. Another zombie got away. Another one I chose did not only get away but mocked me for my stupidity, mocked my enlightenment."

The doctor stiffened. "And how did they mock you."

"The zombie said 'you should've known it wasn't a fair game, you're low IQ is baffling, no wonder you lost all your money'." He spat.

"Go on."

"She said 'Four sixes, he had a three, a four, a five, a six, and a seven. That makes five sixes you could have had called him out for cheating.' But then I hadn't known. I hadn't know that my parents death, and the loss of my money had served a greater propose. I want the mark. I will have her mark."

"Who is this 'she' Victor." The doctor demanded.

"The white-haired bitch. who else!" He screeched. Struggling in his restraints he roared. "She is the worst zombie I have ever meet! Roaming freely outside her cell, seeing everything, and seeing nothing! Taunting me for my failure! I refuse to be the laughing-stock of some child when I AM A SAVIOR!"

The doctor was about to call in the guards when he fell silent. He counted the marks on his skin his eyes lingering on a clear patch that was bare of any markings. "You say you are a savior. Could you explain further?" Victor remained silent. "Guards, take him to his isolation cell with double security."

"Yes ma'am."

When she returned to her office she was relieved to see that it was empty. And continued her work.

"Tape sixteen, patient name Waylon Jones A.K.A Killer Croc. Patient has been uncooperative, and seems to only acknowledge others when referred to as a monster, which will make changing his way of thinking difficult. He seems to disregard human life entirely and have no faith in humanity by his need for human flesh. I hope to discourage appeal cannibalism." Waylon Jones growled at her upon entry. "Hello Mister Jones, how are you today?"

"Hungry." The man growled. Cash glared at the mutated criminal. "Where's the food bitch? Everything here just seems bony."

"Let's talk about your pervious occupation as a crocodile wrestler." The doctor flipped through the pages in her folder.

Killer Croc laughed. "They sure had a lot more meat on them."

The doctor hesitated. "Let's talk about that day, when you killed a few members in the audience." Jones glared at her. "And what compelled you to eat them."

"If you already know doc don't ask." He growled. "But if it gets me some decent food..."

"No."

"Then we're done here- auuugggghhhh!" Killer Croc cried out in pain from the electricity coming from the color wrapped around his neck.

"You talk to the woman or else." Cash glared down at the beast.

"You think you scare me Cash?" He growled. "Go on electrocute me again, it feels like a mosquito bite."

"That is unnecessary." Whistler said to the both of them. "Mister Jones if you please."

Killer Croc huffed. "I was in the circus for a while under the name Killer Croc. I was a Cirque de freak wrestling crocodiles and nothing more. Until a bad show when the audience killed some of my buddies."

"So you ate them?"

"They deserved what they got. I had their scent. A bunch of low-lives anyways."

"Then lets talk about your life in the mob."

"No."

"Your childhood."

"I already told you, unless I get some decent food we're done here bitch!" He roared. He groaned as the color sent an electric current through his body.

"Please stop Mister Cash, it is not helping."

"Both of you are going to need a lot of help." Killer Croc growled. "Tick tock feed the croc."

"Please take mister Jones back to his cell."

"Come on croc!" Aaron lead Waylon out of the room.

The next day Pechal was in her cell staring curiously at the doctor who grimly looked at the scene. Victor Zsasz was suspended in the air by wires tied to the bars of the window far above their heads. His two knives between his teeth as if it was a gag. Blood dripped down the sides of his face from where the blades were digging into his skin. His arms were covered in blood, and an officer claimed it was because the wires had already rubbed the skin raw because he had been there for hours. Pechal laughed. "For someone who's an escape artist you sure look stuck. _Would you like me to put you out of your misery_?" She offered. Victor glared at her.

Pechal was being interrogated in another room while the guards cut the serial killer down.

"**Can't you tell, doctor?" **Pechal tilted her head to the side with a smile that seemed to disturb the other doctors. "**I'm a predator. I kill what ever steps into my territory.**" She smirked. "_But I'm sure you're used to these kind of things aren't you? Especially you doctor Cassidy. Isn't that why you took the day off to care for your sick cat when you ran into the infamous Killer Croc?"_

"How do you know that?!" She demanded.

"_Secrets doctor. But of course secrets cause questions which are wonderful things. For starters how did Zsasz get out of his cell? Why does the scarecrow have an obsession with fear? And why can't the Joker ever be caught? Who is the dark knight? All wonderful questions really with secrets waiting to be exposed._"

"What about Batman?" Young questioned.

"_All in due time Doctor Young, in the future I would try to avoid Mister White and the Spanish_ Drug. **On second thought, don't. Joker's party 'ought to be fun! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

"Tape forty-seven patient Pechal Zvuk. From todays earlier events with Mister Zsasz I have diagnosed Pechal with multiple personality disorder, Schizophrenia, and a compulsive need to prove her dominance by humiliating those who see themselves as superior. Though she does not see a need to kill; which is very reassuring. She also seems to have knowledge of Batman's recent activity, and what Doctor Sarah Cassidy was doing yesterday, and that she was in my office yesterday she is an escape artist, who has an abnormally high IQ for her age. Despite this I believe the chance of engaging in criminal activity is low. But I am still very worried because of the _Spanish drug_ she mentioned, and I can assume she also knows about Doctor Young's research for project X, and sadly doctor young sees Pechal as a suitable candidate, and the girl had pointed out and threatened to kill her. It seems it angers her when she is referred to as nothing more than an... 'asset' as she put it. I can only help that she will start responding better to medication now that I have a clear idea of what is causing this behavior. As for this Mister White she mentioned... I hope it is not an accomplice, or one of her alternate personalities. What worries me the most is the mention of Joker. I hope to two aren't involved."

* * *

**So what did you guy think. I really tried to step into the criminal mind a bit. R&R I'm flame friendly.**


End file.
